longing
by scribblingnellie
Summary: His marriage is long over and Greg Lestrade's had enough of being alone. He knows what makes him happy, and he's determined to go for it. If he can hold his nerve. A happy post-divorce fic, as promised! Part of my series of stories based on creative prompts for May. Pure and simple romantic Greg.


**Pure and simple romantic fluff! After putting Greg 'through the ringer' in**_** unstitch**_**, I've given him a happy post-divorce quick fic. One night he realises what makes him happy and damn it, he's going to be happy! Written and edited today, it's still a bit raw - thoughts and comments most welcome!**

* * *

_longing [noun] strong, persistent, earnest desire or craving; [adjective] having or characterized by persistent or earnest desire_

* * *

The moment he stepped into the lift, doors closing on the underground car park, it hit him again; this was where it could start. Here and now, fingers crossed. Impatiently tapping his hand against the top of his thigh, Greg watched the red numbers slip past.

G...1...

The mess of his marriage was over. It'd been over for quite a while; officially and unofficially. He'd finally filed all the papers and letters away last night, snapping the folder shut, pushing it as far as it would go into the back of the cupboard. Done, dusted and finished. And as he closed the cupboard door on it, Greg made a decision. He'd been faithful, he'd tried to save it and it had all ended badly; his wife blaming him, the court hearing, her adultery and his gullibility laid bare. He was left single, alone and unhappy. And damn it, he didn't want to be. Why should he?

The lift slowly climbed its way up, stopping, emptying, refilling. Greg felt his heart lighten, his thoughts already finding themselves up on the fourth floor and along the corridor.

...2...3...

As he'd poured himself a whiskey the night before and reread the text message, he knew what he wanted to do.

_Those reports will be ready tomorrow. Would be lovely to see you, it's been a while. M_

All the crap he'd been through, the pain and hurt and anger, he was done with it. He wanted to move on, to be happy.

...4.

And here he was. The doors opened onto the familiar corridor; he stepped out and turned right. He had to do it, whatever the outcome, and he'd been through all the possibilities, he had to give himself the chance. If it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't, but it was worth a try.

Why had it taken him so long? Why didn't he realise sooner that his happiness could start right here? All the coffees at the end of a late shift, the calls and texts whenever it got too much for him, the pints after a long day, the smile whenever he walked into her lab. Moments that he always looked forward to, and now he knew what he needed to do. Reaching the lab door, he paused.

Deep breath.

Pushing the door open, Greg stepped in. His heart skipped over a few beats as his eyes meet hers. A warm, bright smile and she slid from the stool to hug him. Returning her hug, he realised it had been too long since they'd last seen each other.

'Hello stranger.' Molly held his eyes, still smiling, still with her arms around him. 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too. Sorry, stuff happening.'

And he had missed her. Just the feel of her against him, her arms around his waist and Greg knew that Molly Hooper was what made him happy.

'Hey, stuff happens.' Letting him go, she turned back to the table, picking up the reports. 'For you. All done and signed off.'

'Thank you.' Reaching for the folders, his fingers rested against hers. 'Molly... can I ask...?'

Could he do it? All his determination and eagerness to see her but could he actually do it?

'Greg?'

And she let her hand rest, soft, against his. Did she know? Loud in his ears, Greg felt his heart stumble.

'I just wanted to ask if you'd... if you wanted to have dinner with me? You know, just if you fancied it...'

Molly smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. 'Greg, I would love to have dinner with you.'

He grinned, he couldn't stop grinning. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her fingers and pulled her back into his arms. As he spun her around on the spot, lifting her feet from the ground, Greg was pretty sure that the sound of Molly's laugh and her beautiful eyes was all the happiness he needed.

* * *

**Many thanks for reading!**


End file.
